


The line between punishment and pleasure

by Gabriel_Sammys_Angel



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 - GabrielSammysAngel [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Discipline, Dom Michael (Supernatural), M/M, Sub Lucifer (Supernatural), Vacu Beds, vacuumbeds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 04:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17932484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel_Sammys_Angel/pseuds/Gabriel_Sammys_Angel
Summary: Vacuum beds. They were a form of bondage a lot more intensive, a lot more controlled, just what Lucifer often seemed to need.  And right now that was exactly what they were doing, Michael had had enough of the other angel´s behaviour, had had enough of how fussy, moody and arrogant he was towards him, challenging him to do something, to spank him or do anything else to discipline him.And that is about it.





	The line between punishment and pleasure

Michael had known for a long time that his brother, no now he was more than that, had been kinky and pretty open to experimenting in the bedroom as mortals would call it.   
Over the course of the past eons they had bonded oh so well, had called each other a „mate“ and therefor it hurt so much more than most mortals knew when Lucifer got the mark and started the rebellion, when he just danced out of line.   
It was the only way to get the other under control, something they had found out eons ago, back at the war, at the big fight - the rebellion of god´s brightest angel - the morningstar - as mortals and even Chuck himself liked to call it.   
A saying that had transformed to the angels by now as well. A saying that was not quite true considering everything that had happened, after all for them this was just another fight for them, good this time it had gotten far too big, far too extreme and the mark was just the tip of the iceberg, making it too heated, too uncontrolled to ever be controlled again and so everything exploded and got out of control. 

But actually it had started out as a harmless little fight, a fight that could have been kept at bay with one of their more special activities they had. Sex.   
Michael knew how to keep Lucifer´s temper at bay, how to keep him under his literate and metaphorical wing. How to help him sort his thoughts and manage his anger. The anger he had always had but had gotten so much worse with the mark of Cain.   
But over the eons they had found out a good way how to cope with this – bondage. It helped Lucifer unwind and give the complete control to Michael- with a little struggle for power of course. And by now, after they had gotten out of the cage again there had been something else, something new.

Vacuum beds. They were a form of bondage a lot more intensive, a lot more controlled, just what Lucifer often seemed to need. And right now that was exactly what they were doing, Michael had had enough of the other angel´s behaviour, had had enough of how fussy, moody and arrogant he was towards him, challenging him to do something, to spank him or do anything else to discipline him. But he did not want to give in again, the last time it had gotten him a shit-eating grin instead of an apology like it usually did. Lucifer liked to provoke and to overstep boundaries just to get /more/.   
Sometimes the older angel even wondered weather that his brother could ever be sated or not. But there were the times where some simply bondage, tying his hands together or robbing him off his eyesight or ability to verbally communicate was enough to make Lucifer come down, the sex that usually followed was a nice side effect too.   
But not today, Lucifer was dancing around him again, avoiding any direct contact as not to falter and just give into his need to be disciplined and fucked till he could no longer see. But the way he was riling Michael up was enough to let the older know what exactly Lucifer was trying to get out of this. When evening rolled around it was finally time that Michael had enough of this sort of behaviour and just grabbed the younger angel by the throat and had pressed him against the nearest wall, smirking at the way his pupils dilated and his breathing, although unnecessary, hitched. 

“Mika-” he breathed out, his usual arrogant frown faltering. Usually Lucifer put up more of a fight but it seemed like he really did need this now. They had not had sex in almost a week and both of them had been quiet busy over the course of the past days, not being able to spend a lot of time together and since the angels did not need sleep they did not even lay together after a long day. Michael´s lips tugged into a smirk at the given reaction and he slowly, carefully flicked the tip of his tongue over the smaller´s neck, making him title his head and close his eyes in return. The gesture was very much appreciated because now the older being could sink his teeth into the sensitive flesh there, sicking and biting a harsh mark just over Lucifer´s pulse-point, to mark him up in a way everyone could see. For this the hand around his throat had disappeared and was now used to lean against the wall, cornering him there and keeping him from escaping, not that Lucifer had wanted to escape anyway.   
Once he was satisfied with the way the other had started to squirm and groan, his hands clutched into Michael´s sides, trying to get a hold, he pulled away and admired the dark purple mark he had left there. “Mhn, always looking so good with my marks all over you, don't you think so, hm?” he asked but more rhetorically than actually expecting a verbal answer out of the other.   
After a moment of silence that was only met with a slight but shy grin he chuckled and flicked his tongue over the mark again, making Lucifer squirm and moan, finally getting a proper reply out of him. 

“Can you..tie me up.”   
It was worded like a question but his voice did not rise at the end, implying it was more of a command than anything else and Michael only chuckled again, humming as he nodded. Of course he could tie him up all nice and good. Or he could do something even better, and that was exactly what he was going to do today. He would help Lucifer into the so called vacuum bed.   
While his eyes searched the others to make sure he really was up to it, he told him about his plan. The eager nod that followed, the whispered “please” and the needy look that slowly stole itself into the angels eyes was enough of an answer to know that Michael had decided in the right way about this. 

Of course he could punish Lucifer for behaving the way he had all day but right now, he had heard his boyfriend cry out in his own way for help. For help to come down and sort himself and so he would not punish this- he only punished him when he kept on and on and on and did not stop the bratty behaviour. Of course they did have safe-words too - though not used very often.   
Now he pulled away again and tugged Lucifer to their shared bedroom. Once there he quickly got the needed equipment out and put the latex envelope down, the PVC construction similar to both of them by now and easily e up. And while Lucifer was getting undressed by hand, a unnecessarity due to grace but yet a very vulnerable action, he took out the tube and made sure it was working still so Lucifer would be able to breathe. 

Even if the angel did not need this, it was an added thrill and this way they were doing it properly. Once Luifer had laid down in it and Michael had made sure everything was prepared for their session he started to pump the air out of it, the latex soon covering his boyfriend like a second skin. Now the other was robbed of his vision as the latex was too dark to let any light trough. His movement had already become limited enough for him to feel safe and secure, almost like he was being hold but much more intense. Their safe-word here was that Lucifer would stop breathing as to why this was important even if he did not need to.   
If the angel stopped to breath for more than a few seconds it meant that they had to stop, that it had gotten too much, but in the worst case he could made himself be known by his grace.   
He was not able to hear anything, see anything or talk. His movement was restricted to some wiggling if at all and now Michael could start on their actual play, because his seniority when it came to feeling things was a heightened by now.   
He used the tips of his fingers to brush over Lucifer's crotch, the spark of grace telling him that he had decided right, his body reacting as well, growing hard as Michael started to tease his balls, patient. He had all the time he wanted to take now, he could watch Lucifer fall apart and be unable to do anything, he was in full control.   
And both of them loved it when Michael could do anything he pleased to the other angel who turned to putty in his hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! I do realise that the kink is one most People probably have never heard of (I had to do a lot of Research on that and am actually not all too happy with how it turned out but I still hope ya´ll like it!
> 
> Please leave any kind of Feedback and remember I am open to suggestions for my other bingo squares which are listed in part one of this work. Check it out so you know what else is going to come this year!  
> ~GabrielSammysAngel  
> Go find me on tumblr! GabrielSammysAngel


End file.
